Ave Maria
by NinjaM
Summary: Sei swears up and down she has seen and heard an angel? but is it wrong and just a new student or has Sei really seen an angel? Sei x OC


Disclamier: I do not own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru or any of the characters

"Ah how could I be so reckless" The blonde blue eyes Lillian third year student said to herself. Everyone knew of her, Sei Satou also known Rosa Gigantea. She sighed "Was it really an angel?" she asked her self as she stopped in front of the Stature of the Virgin Mary to pray.

_Sei is walking down the path sighing for the day wondering what will happen when she stops. She looked around and started to follow a voice a voice that was signing. Sei stops under a tree and see a girl she had long black hair, her hands were together and her eyes were closed. Sei knew the song, but she could not name it form the beauty of the girl and that of her voice. "Is she an angel, an angel in a Lillian uniform?" she asked herself. She was so busy day dreaming that when she snapped out of it the girl was gone._

She groaned a little "Oh well… Now I can tell Youko I've seen an angel" she said putting on her famous fox smile grin. She kept walking to her classes, smiling greeting everyone. Yumi was smiling she had made a new friend, so she was showing her around a little "And this is the Rose Mansion Karen Chan, if you like you can come with me this afternoon when I have to be here" she said as she looked at Karen. Karen smiled she had blue eyes just like Sei and she had long black hair. She smiled "I would like that Yumi Chan" she replied. Yumi smiled as they left for class, later that afternoon, Yumi, Karen and Shimako were headed to the Rose Mansion.

Inside the Rose Mansion set Rei and her petite sœur Yoshino both for the yellow rose family. When the door opened they looked up and smiled seeing Yumi and Shimako, It was Rei to first notice the new girl. "Rei, Yoshino I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student Karen Ishigawa" she said Karen bowed "Its nice to meet both of you" she said. Yoshino and Rei returned the bow "And its nice to meet you as well, I'm Rei Hasekura "she said smiling. Yoshino smiled "And I'm Yoshino Shimazu and it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you" she replied. The next to arrive was Sachiko who smiled greeting Karen.

Youko and Eriko were laughing at Sei as they were coming up the stairs of the Rose Mansion. "Hey you two it's not funny I really saw an angel" Sei said crossing her arms. "Ah just like you seen the flying cake" Eriko said still laughing over that incident "Hey that was different I had just came out of getting my wisdom teeth removed" she said.. Youko opened the door and she smiled seeing every and her smiled brightened when she seen the visitor, Sei stopped and looked around when she spotted Karen She pointed to her "There, There is the angel I saw this morning" She said. Everyone seemed to fall silent until it was Youko and Eriko to start giggling. Karen looked at Sei and wondered what she was talking about, "Please forgive Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Gigantea, this is Karen Ishigawa the new transfer student" Youko said. She looked at her "Oh." she said "So she's not an angel…" she said and smiled "Sorry about that Karen" she said. Sei rubbed the back of her head.

Youko smiled "Please stay with us it would be an honor to have someone from a different country to sit in on our meetings" she said Karen seemed to smile "I would like that Rosa Chinensis" she replied. Youko smiled "I see you already know who we are?" she asked She nodded "Before I came I did some research" she replied. She seemed to smile "So you have" Youko replied. The meeting went on and Yumi apologized that she would not be able to accompany Karen to Yumi's house. Karen nodded and she started to walk home "Karen wait!" It was Sei's voice, she stopped and turned around and Sei smiled "Hi... I'm really sorry about earlier about the Rose Mansion thing" she said. She smiled "It's alright Rosa Gigantea" she replied, "Please call me Sei" she said. "Alright Sei Sama" she replied "Do you have some time?" she asked offering her a seat under the tree. Which Karen took and Sei sat next to her "Ishigawa…Ishigawa…Where have I… Wait Ishigawa Corp, Ishigawa crop and Ogasawara family have a lot of ties together, their two of the biggest families in Japan" She said amazed, Karen nodded, Sei watched her she did not act anything like Sachiko though "So I bet you are like Sachiko have an arranged marriage?" she asked. Karen shook her head "No actually my father disagrees with arrange marriages, though my father was in one himself, he only did it for his father. His wife died during child birth and and sister only survived a few days" she said softly "That's terrible what happened after that?" Sei asked curious now, "Well my grandfather thought it would be best if my father left to travel to America to run the Ishigawa Corps over there so he could get a feel of how it would bee after he retired. So my father went, and He met my mother and then I was born" she said smiling a little. "I could never be in an arranged marriage, I can't stand guys" she said. Sei looked at her "Oh so you hate men… so does that mean you're a homosexual?" she asked. Karen looked down "No its' not men I loved my father and my grandfather but I could never love a men. Yes I am a homosexual please don't' tell anyone" she said. Sei smiled "Don't' worry your secret is safe with me.

"KAREN" A voice said in the distance, Karen shot her head up and seen a red head with green eyes, she quickly stood up "I'm sorry Sei I have to go now" she said, Sei nodded" See you tomorrow" she said, Karen smiled at her and nodded before running over to the red head who did not look happy. Sei smiled and started to walk home "I knew there was an angel in Lillian " she said smiling

A/N: ^^ Hi everyone… I know I know I bet your think what is this its not Strawberry Panic! Lol well I watched the first season of Marimite and read some of the Manga and well had this idea in me head the whole time so I'm writing it ^^ I hope everyone enjoys as well.


End file.
